Chiste caro
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Unos cuantos drabbles muy a lo Wade Wilson(?) o al menos, eso intenté. x'D [ SpideyPool ]
1. Chapter 1

**"Chiste caro."**

* * *

Estaba molesto, lo sabíamos pero no estábamos seguros de la razón... Bueno, si lo sabíamos, o al menos _yo_.

No es que pensara mucho en lo que decimos o más bien, las palabras que usamos para decirlo, pero con los suegros que me cargo. _Debería_...

Especialmente con el _Capi-suegro educado_ , aunque _Tony_ también parecía enojado. -Sí, _debería_ comenzar a pensar antes de hablar.

- _Sobre todo si pasas toda la tarde con ellos, y cada cuatro de cinco frases son insinuaciones de cómo te comes a su hijo todas las noches_. - entrecerró los ojos. -¡Que sorpresa! Creí que mi conciencia, estaba muerta.

Tenía que intentar cambiar, aunque sea por esos momentos. -¿Pero por queeé~?

Aunque se había quejado en voz baja, el joven castaño lo había escuchado. -Tú sabes la razón. - le respondió sin más.

-¡Se ve tan violable cuando está enojado~! - pensó, aun observando a su novio, todavía con un puchero en sus labios. - _Es verdad, hoy deberíamos hacerlo pero no le digas nada, podemos arruinarlo._

-Peter, si me vas a dejar por grosero sólo dame el recibo y márchate. - seguro esto terminará bien, _nótese el sarcasmo_.

-¡Qué demonios! - lo miró ceñudo el castaño, pero su mirada cambio a una de duda. -¿Cuál recibo?

-¡Está! -señaló su entrepierna y entró a su habitación veloz. - _Sí, ese fue un buen chiste, seguro cambiamos su ánimo._

-... - el silencio inundó el departamento, Wade abrió los ojos completamente. -¡Ay, no!

.

-¿Petey? ¡Petey, cariño era una broma! - le gritó a la ventana abierta, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su sudadera. -Hoy era día de chimichangas. - se quejó.

-¡Seguro fuiste por ellas! - salió alegre en busca de su amado, quien lo observaba desde lejos.

Peter había decidido hacer sufrir a ese desvergonzado un rato, aunque al final terminara como siempre, entre sus brazos.

* * *

 _Sigo sin saber qué es esto que escribí x'D pero ojalá guste(?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Revancha de una araña."**

* * *

-Petey. - lo llamé sin que me hiciera caso alguno, como las otras diez veces anteriores, ¿que tenían sus libros que no tuviera yo?

-¡Wade! - lo mire sorprendido, y es que por fin la arañita me había prestado atención. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Que me ignoras Petey. - _usemos un poco de dramatismo, siempre funciona_. -¿Acaso ya no soy tan atractivo como para captar tu atención? Moriré entonces... - _deberíamos saltar por la ventana para dar más "Bom!" al momento_.

-Tengo un examen mañana. - regreso la vista a sus libros, ignorando las ocurrencias de su pareja, quería pasar tiempo con él pero no reprobaría por su causa.

En esta vida no todo se puede, pero Wade no piensa lo mismo.

-Llévame al zoológico. - _¡Si~ hace mucho que no vamos! Es divertido alterar a los monos_.

-No te llevaré a ningún lado, si quieren verte que vengan aquí.

El silencio se instaló en el lugar, hasta las otras voces callaron. Petey... El bien portado hombre araña, ¿acababa de ser grosero?

Le salió la vena _troll_ de papá Stark, porque _eso_ no es algo que diría Capi suegro, seguro.

Espera un momento...

-¡Que cruel Petey! - se levantó de la silla con un poco de ¿arrepentimiento? ¡ _Que lindooo~_! _Uh, creo que ya se le paso._

-Tú me has dicho cosas sucias. - pareció discutir con su mente, ¿ _escuchará voces también_? -¿Recuerdas _el recibo_?

-¿Cual recibo? - tape mi boca enseguida, ¡ _rayos caí en mi propio chiste_!

Mi, ya no tan inocente, arañita se acercaba con una mano en su entrepierna, tenía la cara roja pero se veía decidido.

-E-esta. Hasta el fondo. Hasta que te duermas y me dejes estudiar. - trago grueso después de esas palabras _o creo que yo fui quien lo hizo_. Esto se va a descontrolar.

- _Oh~_ Petey tomarás _mi flor_ , ¿enserio? - lo jale hasta el mueble, si estaba jugando no lo sabremos. Lo que sí, es que le ganamos a sus libros.

.

¿Esas son unas esposas? _Okeeey~ no estaba jugando_. -Hmgh.

* * *

 _De nuevo, ¿qué hago aquí? No lo sé, pero como animaron a una segunda parte y en el Wattpad gusto, les dejo esta cosa. x/D_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Resulta que se avergüenza… "**

Después de una larga tarde con sus padres por fin, pudo huir donde su amado anormal lo esperaba con besos, comida mexicana y peluches de _Hello Kitty_ que podía usar de arma para mantenerlo lejos si se portaba mal.

-Wade. - entró el joven castaño al departamento que curiosamente encontró menos desordenado de lo habitual. -Uh, ¿alguien pidió tacos?

Ni con su pequeña broma de comida rápida apareció su chico al momento. Extrañado entró a la habitación que compartían y ahí, justo en su cama lo encontró tirado con la cubierta de una de las almohadas que Steve les había regalado en Navidad, en su rostro.

Habían también botellas de gaseosas y papeles de comida que fue sin dudar, mucha.

-Petey, no te acerques. - le gimoteo infantil el mayor. -He hecho algo terrible.

-¿Tú? - rió quedo el de gafas, para luego tirarse a su lado en la cama. -¿Tú cuando no haces algo terrible? - suspiro apoyándose en el brazo del antihéroe. -Pero vale, ¿que hiciste ahora?

-Que cruel arañita. - _bueno, ni tanto que eso significa que te conoce bien_. -Tsk. - la funda de almohada viviente y sexy, se agitó un poco para callar la voz metiche de su cabeza.

-Quise sorprenderte por pasar un mes aburridos, digo sin que mate gente y te enojes.

-¿Y eso es terrible? - trató de quitarle la improvisada máscara, quería su beso aunque no pudiera reconocerlo abiertamente. -¡Wade, quítate eso!

-¡Me comí todo Petey! - se apachurro así mismo en los brazos del más joven. -Nunca me había comido tantas chimichangas sólo por aburrimiento, sólo te pude dejar una.

-Oh tanto drama por eso. - busco su cena sin querer, aún apresado por su novio. -¿Donde esta mi comida?

-¡También me la comí! - dramatizo. -No es educado como dijo Capi suegro, dejar sólo una porción.

Entonces la risa del castaño se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

- _Sin duda un sonido que tranquiliza_. - cuchicheo de nuevo la voz. - _Se está riendo de nuestro sufrir esa arañita sinvergüenza_. -murmuro otra pero, Wade a ninguna presto atención.

-Me sorprende que se te quedara algo que Papá dijo. - le sonrió mientras le quitaba por fin la cubierta blanca. -Aunque quedes gordo te estas portando bien y eso me alegra.

Lo beso calmo pero eso en la mente de Deadpool no tenía registro, así que cuando este serpenteo su mano por su muslo lo aparto malicioso.

-Me voy a preparar a un sándwich ya que nadie me dejó comida. - se incorporo veloz y ágil del colchón para pegarse al techo.

-Peteeey. - estiró sus brazos para que este volviera y más al ver ese rostro querido mejor optó por pedir otro aperitivo. -También hazme un sándwichito, ¿siii?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, después de mucho tiempo surgió esto raro y tierno, con un Wade en abstinencia de sangre tratando de entretenerse con comida y Peter. xD_

 _¡Espero les guste!_


	4. Chapter 4

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación que compartían, observó a Peter teclear veloz en su portátil nueva que Tony le había obsequiado hace unos días.

El muchacho no había notado su buena actuación de susto y si lo hizo, lo ignoro, así que optó por hacerla aún más creíble.

-Pete, Pete. - exclamó con pánico en cada letra de su nombre, más sólo obtuvo un veloz vistazo del castaño.

- _Eu_. - una palabra que ni siquiera podía considerarse así pero, que Wade sabía que significaba _te escucho_.

Sea la locura que vayas a decir, te escucho por que te amo.

- _Aw, que cursi._ \- exclamó una de las tantas voces que hablan dentro de su cabeza.

-Mi polla ha muerto. - soltó ya sin esperar o se pondría a divagar el mismo de lo mucho que su arañita le encantaba.

Peter no se inmutó, lo vio teclear un momento y luego se detuvo y por fin, sus castaños orbes se enfocaron en él.

-¿Cómo que se murió? - afiló la mirada. -¿De que polla hablamos? ¿La que dejaste en la torre la semana pasada?

Oh sí, había sido gracioso ver a los vengadores perseguir a su gallina.

Más no hablaba de aquella ave difunta que se cenaron ese día. Peter lo supo al ver sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

-¿Que rayos hiciste? - cuestionó pero enseguida miro de reojo su portátil y sus pendientes. -En unas horas se regenera y ya está.

-¡Que cínico Pete! - exclamó el mayor tirándose encima suyo en el sofá. -¿Tanto así te importa? ¡Te digo que se murió!

-¿Y que quieres que haga? - alcanzó a responder entre risas.

-Que me dejes enterrarla en tí. - sentenció con el muchacho debajo suyo.

Le sonrió cual cazador a su presa y Peter sólo bufo sonrojado por que siempre caía en sus chistes.

-Sólo cinco minutos, qué tengo que terminar mi presentación. - y lo atrajo se un tirón para besarlo, mientras en la cabeza de Wade se ideaban nuevas formas de que ese pequeño plazo se volviera más amplio.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Odio los números impares xD tenían que ser cuatro drabbles para mi paz interna, ya dije..._

 _No será lo mejor pero, espero les hiciera reír aunque sea un poco._


End file.
